


Fallout

by TrustInFaith



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrustInFaith/pseuds/TrustInFaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a member of the team is trapped in a bank? Will the team save them in time?  Will they lose them for good? This is my own version of the season 7 two part finale. JJ/Will/Emily relationship. Don’t like don’t read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

A/N- I originally posted this on Fanfiction.net I have decided to start moving my stories over to here as well. Please enjoy.

A/N- I decided to try a Criminal Minds story. Don’t worry I have not forgotten my others. I just really wanted to write this before I lost my inspiration for it. Also this was looked over by my awesome beta PrinslooPrentiss and I thank you so much! Also the title is a song by Marinas Trench.

Prologue

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The wind was blowing as the team stood outside of the Washington D.C Bank; they had been called because of a hostage situation that involved serial killers. The group they were facing off was known as the Face Cards, a team of three that went around robbing banks and always leaving one dead body. The team was working out a plan to rescue one of their own, after having been called in by William Lamontagne Jr.

“Today is a day we stand in fear as members of the FBI’s Behavioral Analysis Unit try to save one of their own, along with a dozen other hostages. At exactly ten this morning the Washington D.C Bank was attacked by a known group called the Face Cards. At that exact time dozens of people were traveling to the bank to cash checks or withdrawal money. The state of the hostages and FBI agent is unknown.” Suddenly the news anchor is cut off as a gunshot is heard from inside of the building. “We just heard a gunshot from within the building it is unknown as to who was shot but we will keep everyone updated. Again it is unknown of any injured. I am Miranda King and this is the eleven o’clock D.C news.”

Derek Morgan was freaking out as soon as he noticed who was missing from the team. They had all been told that one of their own was in the bank; he just wished it wasn’t her.

“Hotch we have to get in there man!” He yells looking at his boss.

“We don’t know how many people are in there. We will get in there soon, just waiting on Garcia to get into the video feed.” Aaron Hotchner says as he looks over the rest of his team.

David Rossi was standing next to Erin Strauss, Derek Morgan next to Spencer Reid, and Jennifer Jareau was standing next to her boyfriend Will Lamontagne Jr. Penelope Garcia was in the bus/control center behind them trying to get into the news feed. Only one of their people was missing.

“Hotch you don’t understand! Damn it man! She is pregnant and inside a bank with three armed serial killers! Without her vest she will become a target!” Morgan yells angrily running a hand over his bald head.

JJ stopped breathing for a second and shared a look with Will, Emily was pregnant and she never told them. A shrill scream from within the control center caused the team to enter, finding Garcia covering her mouth with tears in her eyes as she stared at the video in front of her. Looking at the video everyone let out their own gasps upon seeing the chaos on the inside. Four people were down; two were citizen a security guard and a banker. Next they saw one of the members of The Face Cards who was also shot, and then finally their eyes land on the last person who was down a man was pushing pressure on a wound on her stomach it was; Emily Prentiss.


	2. The Beginning

Three Days Ago (Wednesday).

The team was on the jet heading home after a particularly rough case; a man was kidnapping and murdering innocent children all because of how his mother treated him when he was younger. Emily sat away from the rest of the team looking out the window; her mind was running wild about her relationship with Will and JJ. Since she came back from London after her ‘death’ everyone was becoming distant with her, but more than anything JJ and Will were acting differently. She understood that her being gone for six months had allowed JJ and Will to become closer. For a while everything was normal like she had never left, but then they started to become distant with her too.

“Hey you okay?” Derek asks breaking Emily out of her train of thought.

Looking away from the window Emily spots Derek standing beside her, “Yeah I’m fine. Why?”

“Um because Princess you’re crying.” He says sitting in the seat next to her.

”Oh.” Emily whispers bringing her hand up to wipe the tears away from her face.

Sighing Derek pulls her into a hug, “Do you wanna talk about it?” 

“No, I just want to go home and sleep.” She whispers pulling back and looking out the window again.

Standing up Derek kisses Emily on the head whispering, “Okay Princess, I’m here if you need to talk.”

Smiling sadly Emily turns and watches him walk back to his seat; before she turns back to the window she captures breathtaking blue eyes. JJ watches Emily silently after Derek walks away noticing as the brunette profiler continuously wipes her eyes while looking out the window.

“Morgan, is she okay?” Hotch asks once Derek reaches the rest of the team.

“I don’t know man, she kept sayin’ she‘s fine. Hotch what happened to her while she was in London?” Derek asks casting a concerned look towards Emily.

“I don’t know Morgan. I don’t know.” Hotch says as everyone watches Emily.

When the jet lands Emily is the first one off and was already heading for her SUV. She was ready to just go home and sleep, she had decided that she wouldn’t be heading to JJ and Will’s instead she was going to her condo. JJ runs after Emily, catching her just before she could get into her car.

“Hey, are you coming over tonight?” JJ asks placing a hand on Emily’s arm.

“Um, I think I’m just going to head back to my place tonight.” Emily replies without looking at JJ.

“Em, what’s going on?” JJ whispers turning Emily took look her in the eyes.

Looking into JJ’s bright blue eyes, Emily’s breath catches in her throat. “Nothing, I just thought you would want some time with just Henry and Will.”

Stepping closer to Emily, JJ moves her hand to the brunette’s waist. “Come home with me.”

“I-I don’t know Jayje. I mean are you sure you guys want me there?” She knew what she was saying was harsh but she didn’t feel welcome at JJ and Will’s.

Taken back by the harsh tone JJ steps back and looks down. “Em, I know Will and I haven’t been there much these last few weeks. But we love you.”

“Do you? Because from where I am standing nobody knows about our relationship, I mean you and I were together first and we both fell for the same guy. But honestly I feel like a bystander because it seems like you and Will forgot that I was in the relationship too. I didn’t even find out about Henry until the team did. Do you know how that makes me feel? I feel like I’m not even in this relationship Jayje, and it hurts me so much.” Tears were streaming down Emily and JJ’s face at the admittance. “So I think I’m just going to go home to my condo tonight. I’ll see you tomorrow.” With that said Emily turns away from JJ and get into her SUV.

JJ watches Emily leave before heading to her own car and driving home.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

That night as Emily lay in her bed she stares at a picture of her, JJ, Will, and Henry at the park. Even in the picture she looks like she doesn’t belong, JJ and Will holding onto Henry who was sitting in the middle, and then there Emily was off to the right of Will having to lean into him so she would be in the picture. Did they really love her? Thinking back on it she realizes that when her and JJ first met Will he was more captivated with JJ. It was a year after Emily and JJ had gotten together when they had the case in New Orleans, and when they met him everything changed. Sighing Emily lays the picture down and rolls over onto her side, maybe tonight she would sleep without getting nightmares.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

“She thinks we don’ love her?” Will asks staring at JJ in shock.

“That’s how she portrayed it. She even said that she’s felt that way since we got together. I just I don’t understand Will. I think we have really hurt her and I just can’t stand it.” JJ says as tears stream down her cheeks.

Pulling his almost sobbing girlfriend into his arms Will sighs. “Tomorrow you an’ I will talk with her Cher.”

Nodding her head JJ pulls back wiping her eyes before looking at the picture on the bedside table, it was her, Emily, Will, and Henry at the park. That’s when she notices how messed up it all was, the sadness in Emily’s eyes that she never noticed before when looking at the picture broke her heart.

“Oh god, Will she’s right we did make it seem like she’s and outsider.” JJ says as tears well up in her eyes again.

“We will fix this Jayje. I promise you, now let’s just get some sleep before we talk to her tomorrow.” Will whispers before turning off the bedroom light and wrapping his arms around JJ. 

Nodding her head JJ curls up in Will’s arms and closes her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Two Days Ago (Thursday).

Wiping her mouth Emily stands up slowly, shaking from the exhaustion of throwing up. Every day this week she found herself in the bathroom throwing up at precisely six in the morning every morning. Walking over to the sink Emily brushes her teeth, gargling mouthwash before spitting it out and then getting in the shower.

When she was out and dressed she grabbed her keys before rushing off to work. Walking into the bullpen she smiles at Derek as he walks over to her with a coffee before paling. Suddenly she is rushing off to the bathroom and losing her breakfast. When she exits the bathroom after rinsing out her mouth with water, she finds Derek waiting outside the bathroom with a sprite and stick of gum for her.

“Thanks, I don’t know what is wrong with me but I think I am getting the flu.” Emily says smiling at her best friend.

“Anything for you Princess, come on we got some paperwork to do.” Derek says smiling as he wraps his arm around the brunette.

Smiling back him she allows Derek to lead her to the bullpen and to her desk. It’s a few hours later when JJ shows up in front of her desk.

“Em can you come up to my office, there is something we need to talk about.” JJ says looking down at the brunette.

“I have case files to go through.” Emily replies without looking up.

“It’s about one of your files.” JJ lies, Will was in her office so they could both talk to Emily.

Sighing Emily nods before standing up. “Okay.”

Now that Emily is following her JJ heads up to her office where Will is waiting a small smile on her face. Making sure to enter her office after Emily, JJ is quick to shut and lock the door. Upon seeing Will, Emily is quick to turn around only to see JJ lock the door.

“No, you can’t do this to me. Not here, please just let me get back to work.” Emily pleads staring straight into JJ’s eyes. 

Will steps forward and turns Emily to him, “We need to talk Em and I know you won’t come home with us.”

“Baby, we realized that what you were saying is true and we are so so sorry.” JJ whispers stepping up behind Emily.

Closing her eyes Emily leans back into JJ as the blonde’s arms wrap around her, this is all she wanted to feel loved again.

“We love you Cher more than anything. When we lost you we didn’t know what to do.” Will whispers rubbing his thumb over Emily’s cheek.

Tears were rolling slowly down Emily’s cheeks causing Will to continuously wipe them away. Opening her eyes Emily looks straight at Will, closing her eyes briefly as JJ rubs her sides. Looking at Will again she can see that he is hiding something.

“I feel like there is a but coming up.” Emily whispers softly.

“There is. It’s just Em; we don’t think we can do this anymore.” JJ whispers her heart already breaking.

Emily’s entire body stiffens causing JJ and Will to share a sad look, before Emily is pushing away from them and grabbing JJ’s trashcan losing whatever is left in her stomach. JJ and Will rush over to her, JJ holding her hair while Will rubs her back. When she is done she pushes them both away before slowly standing up. Looking at them she lets a few more tears fall before wiping her eyes and clearing her throat. Their hearts break as they watch her walls go flying back up, before she walks out of the office without a word and heads back to her desk.

“You okay Prentiss?” Rossi asks as she passes him.

Emily continues walking without a glance in his direction, as soon as she reaches her desk she grabs all of her things before looking to Derek. Not knowing that Will, JJ, Rossi, Reid, and Garcia are watching.

“Morgan, I’m going home. Just tell Hotch I was feeling sick to my stomach.” She says in a monotonous way.

“Um, yeah okay. Are you alright Princess?” Derek asks in concern.

“I’m fine.” With that said Emily leaves. 

JJ and Will watch brokenly as the woman they love leaves, the woman they officially broke. As soon as she is out the door they lock themselves in JJ’s office.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily arrived home after stopping at a pharmacy to buy four boxes, four different pregnancy tests. Walking into the bathroom she takes all four before sitting and waiting for the five minutes to be up, setting her phone alarm to go off in five minutes.

Four minutes to go

Oh god, what if she was pregnant? How would she do this alone, the two people she needed most just left her. 

Three minutes to go.

Sitting down on the toilet lid Emily puts her head in her hands. How was she going to explain the pregnancy? It wasn’t like she could go up to anyone and say, ‘Oh its Will Lamontagne’s baby. Him, JJ, and I have been together for almost four years. JJ and I had been together for a year before that.’

Two minutes to go.

Tears were streaming down her face now; she just knew she wouldn’t be able to do this. But she also couldn’t have another abortion. God she was so screwed, she didn’t even know if she should tell her best friend or not.

One minute to go.

She just knew that she couldn’t tell Will and JJ, but maybe she could tell Derek. She hopes he will be understanding if she does. Right now though, she just needs to find out if she is actually pregnant.

Time’s up.

Emily is broken out of her thoughts as soon as her phone alarm goes off. Taking a deep breath she stands up and walks over to the sink. Looking down at the first test her heart breaks. 

Positive. 

She quickly looks at the other three before sliding to the ground sobbing. They were all four positive, and she just knew that she didn’t need a doctor to confirm it. Considering she was three weeks late, and had been back for two months now. After a few minutes Emily is finally able to stand, heading into her room she is quick to change into her pajamas before laying down on the bed. Ignoring her phone as it continuously goes off everyone on the team trying to get ahold of her. Laying a hand on her stomach she stares at the blank wall across from her letting her tears fall freely. That night she just cries herself to sleep, feeling lost and not knowing what the future holds.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A day Ago (Friday).

The next morning Emily is woken up by a loud pounding on her front door. Dressed in only a tank top and sleep shorts she makes her way to the door. Opening it she smiles sadly at her best friend, of course he would show up to her house when she needed him most.

“Hey mama you feeling any better?” Derek asks as he enters the condo with a smile.

“Yeah I’m fine. I guess I must have eaten something bad.” Emily replies unconsciously rubbing her stomach.

“Em, you know you can tell me anything right?” He asks looking his best friend in the eyes after seeing her rub her stomach.

Emily doesn’t reply as her mind wanders back to the fact she is pregnant with Will’s child. She still couldn’t wrap her mind around that or the fact that Will and JJ broke up with her the day before. Derek lays a hand on Emily’s shoulder in concern causing her to jump and look at him. Biting her lower lip in worry she waits to see what he wants.

“Princess what aren’t you telling me?” The tall dark man asks.

“I-I’m pregnant.” She whispers before looking down at the ground.

“That’s great Princess!” Derek says excitedly until he sees her look down. “Hey, what’s wrong? This is amazing news.”

Looking up at her best friend Emily allows the tears that had built up in her eyes to fall. “It would be great if I didn’t have to do this alone.”

“What do you mean you have to do this alone? Where’s the father?” He was becoming angry, who in their right mind would make this amazing woman raise a child alone?

“Derek if I tell you this, promise me you won’t hate me.” Emily whispers looking him in the eyes.

“Of course I promise. I could never hate you mama.” Confusion was clouding his face as he looked at Emily.

Taking in a deep breath Emily grabs his hand and brings him over to her couch. Sitting down and making sure he sits she decides to just blurt it out. “When I first started the team I fell for JJ and we began a relationship. We were together for a year before that case in New Orleans. That’s where we met Will, and we have both been with him ever since. The thing is they don’t know I’m pregnant and I just found out yesterday after they broke up with me. I mean after five years well six for JJ and I they both leave me.” By the time she was finished tears were streaming down her cheeks again.

To say Derek was pissed would be an understatement, but he wasn’t pissed at Emily. No he was pissed at JJ and Will, how could they break this beautiful woman? Instead of speaking he pulls Emily to him in a tight embrace, rubbing her back and whispering sweet things into her ear as she cries. A while later Emily pulls back and notices the time, they were going to be late for work.

“Shit. We have to go or we will be late to work.” Emily says standing up quickly.

“Go take a shower Princess, Hotch will understand that we are late for a reason.” Derek replies softly standing and kissing her on the forehead.

“Okay I’ll be quick.” Emily says before rushing off to the bathroom to shower.

Ten minutes later Emily comes back out showered, dressed, and ready for the day. Grabbing her badge and gun out of her safe she walks over to Derek, slinging her bag over her shoulder. 

“Is it alright if I put my go-bag in your car?” She asks looking up at her best friend. 

“Of course Princess now let’s get to work.” Derek replies smiling down at Emily.

Smiling back at him Emily walks to the door opening it and waiting for him before closing it and locking it. They both head to Derek’s SUV before getting in; its quiet most of the way to their work but halfway there Derek glances over at Emily as he is driving.

“You know I will help you a hundred percent with this baby. The other two are missing out and don’t know when they have something as amazing as you.” He says as he turns on the road leading to their work.

Tears instantly fill her eyes as she reaches over and grasps his hand. “Thank you Derek that truly means a lot to me.”

“Anytime Princess, I love you.” Derek says glancing at his best friend again with a smile.

“I love you too.” She whispers as they pull into the parking lot. “Well time to face the music.”

“I’m right here every step of the way mama.” He says as he parks the car before getting out and walking to her side helping her out and wrapping an arm around her.

As they walk into the bullpen still linked together they notice JJ staring at them from her office with sad eyes. They also notice the rest of the team watching them as if they were doing something wrong.

“What?” Derek asks roughly tired of being stared at.

“Nothing. Nothing. It’s just there is a no fraternization rule here. Did you know statistically speaking about seventy percent of relationships begin in the workplace. It’s interesting because for every ten relationships that begin in a workplace one begins between strangers?” Reid spouts off randomly.

“No Reid I did not know that and there is nothing going on between Princess and I.” Derek replies walking Emily to her desk.

The rest of the day goes by without incident, Derek and Emily often joking around and being told to work by Hotch. Other than that the day goes by quick and Derek drives Emily home with a smile, the whole team had off tomorrow and were going to do their own things. 

“See you Monday Princess or tomorrow if you want me to come over.” He says with a smile.

“Well I’m going to the bank in the morning at around nine- nine thirtyish.” Emily replies smiling back.

“Alright then I will see you when I see you.” He replies before driving off after she shuts the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Present Day. (Saturday morning 9:00 am).

Emily had just arrived at the bank to see how packed it was, stepping in line behind a tall handsome man she waits patiently. There had to be over a dozen people waiting in line to either cash or withdrawal money. Smiling at the couple behind her she rubs her stomach softly upon seeing the baby in the stroller.

“How old?” She asks softly.

“He just turned eight months today.” The woman replies smiling.

“He is so cute. I can’t wait for this one to come.” Emily says excitedly stilling her hand on her stomach.

“Oh, how far along are you?” The man asks.

“I don’t know maybe a month. I just found out yesterday. I’m Emily.” She replies reaching her hand out.

“Hello Emily. I’m Ashley and this is my husband Sean.” The blonde woman states before reaching out to shake Emily’s hand.

Next the tall brunette man Emily now knows as Sean reaches out and shakes her hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Smiling Emily lowers her hand. “It’s nice to meet you as well and what’s the little guy’s name?” 

“Joseph, Joey for short.” Ashley replies.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Will wakes up and smiles softly at his girlfriend before getting up to shower and get dressed. Once he is done he gets Henry dressed and feeds him, before taking him into the room.

“Wake mommy up.” He whispers setting his son on the bed.

Giggling Henry climbs on top of JJ. “Mommy! Wake up! Time to pway!” 

Trying not to laugh JJ continues to pretend to sleep before sitting up and laying Henry on his back tickling him. Henry squeals with laughter as Will watches on with a sad smile, he knew that JJ would be thinking the same thing as him. Their Emily was missing and they wish they had never ended it. 

“Mommy! Mommy! Stwop!” Henry squeals between peals of laughter.

Stopping JJ laughs and kisses Henry’s cheek before sharing a sad look with Will. “Okay. I’m going to go take a quick shower before we can go play.”

“Okay mommy!” Henry replies reaching for Will.

Once JJ is out of the shower and has eaten she shares a kiss with Will before he heads off to work. Turning to Henry she smiles at the little blonde boy as he colors in a coloring book at the kitchen table.

“So what do you want to do today handsome?” She asks sitting in the chair next to her son.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

9:30 am

Emily, Sean, and Ashley continue talking and enjoying their conversation as they get closer to the front of the line. More people walking into the bank and unknown to them three people walk in with a plan, a plan to kill. Trading numbers with Ashley and Sean, Emily smiles and glances at the man in front of her when he bumps her.

“Oh man I am so sorry. I was just stretching I did not mean to bump you.” He hurriedly explains.

“It’s okay.” She replies with a smile before going back to her conversation with Ashley.

The leader of the group gives a nod towards the other two members letting them know it is almost time to execute their plan. None of them knowing there is an FBI agent in the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Will drives around with his partner Detective Lorenzo, it was a silent day so far and his mind was going back to the broken look on Emily’s face. He felt terrible for breaking it off with her, but him and JJ had talked about it and didn’t want to hurt her anymore.

“How are Henry and JJ?” Lorenzo asks looking at her partner.

“They’re good, amazin’ actually. Gettin’ to spend the day together.” He replies a small smile gracing his face. 

“That’s good. Jeff and I are trying now; he really wants a little girl.” She says smiling at the thought of having a child.

“Really!? That’s amazin’!” Will says smiling over at his partner as they continue their rounds.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

JJ was running around with Henry in their backyard when Lindsay and Sarah came to join them. Lindsay was Sarah’s mother and they often had playdates together. The other blonde woman was the only person that knew about their relationship with Emily.

“How is everything going?” Lindsay asks walking over to stand by JJ as Sarah and Henry play.

“They’re going good. Except Will and I broke it off with Emily.” JJ admits looking over at Lindsay.

“Oh honey. No why did you do that?” The older blonde asks.

“We didn’t want to hurt her anymore.” JJ replies before going back to watching Henry and Sarah.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

10:00 am.

Before anyone in the bank knew what was happening the security guard was down soon followed by a banker. The next thing Emily knows she is pushing Sean out of the way and being shot in the stomach, falling down to her knees she tries to stop the blood.

“Oh look missy wants to play hero.” The woman with a Queen of Diamonds mask on says.

The two other robbers laugh, they were wearing a Jack of Clubs and King of Hearts mask. They continue walking around the bank yelling orders for everyone to get down. Sean automatically kneels beside Emily putting pressure on her wound after taking off his button-up leaving him in a wife beater. Ashley next to him holding Joey.

“Why would you do that Emily?” Sean asks incredulously.

“B-because you have a s-son. D-do me a f-favor, m-my phone i-is in my p-pocket grab it a-and search for t-the name W-Will send h-him a text s-saying w-we are being held h-hostage at this b-bank. Whatever you d-do don’t tell him I’ve been s-shot.” Emily manages to get out.

Quickly getting her phone he hands it to Ashley before putting pressure on her wound again. Ashley quickly types out the message before deleting it and giving the phone back to Sean. Putting the phone back in Emily’s pocket he notices her gun and badge.

“You’re an FBI agent, why didn’t you just shoot them?” He asks in confusion.

“T-they can’t know S-sean.” She replies before blacking out.

The three members of Face Cards continue yelling orders to everyone. Not knowing what had happened or that a teenage boy was calling the cops. The Queen of Diamonds counting down before telling the other two it was time to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

“All units in the vicinity off Penn and Southeast, robbery in progress at Washington D.C Bank.” Is heard over the police radio.

Will looks over at his partner. “That's one block over.”

Lorenzo nods and signals for him to drive.

“Shots fired. Repeat, shots fired at the Washington D.C Bank. All units. “Is heard over the radio.

Will then hears his phone and passes it to Lorenzo. “Read that.”

“Will, I’m at Washington D.C Bank. There is a robbery in progress. There are three two male and one female. Please hurry.” Lorenzo reads before glancing at Will. “It’s signed by Emily.”

Just then Will’s heart stops beating just as they pull up by the side entrance and get out. Just as they get out of the car two of the robbers exit the one in front shooting Lorenzo clean in the head before Will fires at him.

“Ollie!” The other member yells before pulling the other man back inside after firing and missing Will.

“Ah shit.” Will says glancing sadly at his now dead partner before pulling out his phone and calling Hotch.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Looking down at her phone as it rings JJ frowns at the caller ID. “Jareau.”

“JJ, suit up we have a robbery in progress we’ve been called in.” Hotch says before hanging up.

“Go. I’ve got him.” Lindsay says automatically knowing.

“Thank you!” JJ says before quickly kissing Henry and grabbing her badge in gun.

As soon as she arrives at the bank she sees all of the equipment that is set up and rushes over to the team and Will. 

“What’s going on?” JJ asks as she finally reaches them her eyes automatically searching for Emily.

“There is a robbery in progress; my partner was shot by one of the robbers before I shot him. The other robber pulled him back in. From the text Emily sent me I know there are three robbers’ two men and a woman.” Will replies looking at JJ.

Covering her mouth in shock JJ looks towards the bank, just as a news caster starts broadcasting.

"Today is a day we stand in fear as members of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit try to save one of their own, along with a dozen other hostages. At exactly ten this morning the Washington D.C Bank was attacked by a known group called the Face Cards. At that exact time dozens of people were traveling to the bank to cash checks or withdrawal money. The state of the hostages and FBI agent is unknown." Suddenly the news anchor is cut off as a gunshot is heard from inside of the building. "We just heard a gunshot from within the building it is unknown as to who was shot but we will keep everyone updated. Again it is unknown of any injured. I am Miranda King and this is the eleven o'clock D.C news."

Derek Morgan was freaking out as soon as he noticed who was missing from the team. They had all been told that one of their own was in the bank; he just wished it wasn't her.

"Hotch we have to get in there man!" He yells looking at his boss.

"We don't know how many people are in there. We will get in there soon, just waiting on Garcia to get into the video feed." Aaron Hotchner says as he looks over the rest of his team.

David Rossi was standing next to Erin Strauss, Derek Morgan next to Spencer Reid, and Jennifer Jareau was standing next to her boyfriend Will Lamontagne Jr. Penelope Garcia was in the bus/control center behind them trying to get into the news feed. Only one of their people was missing.

"Hotch you don't understand! Damn it man! She is pregnant and inside a bank with three armed serial killers! Without her vest she will become a target!" Morgan yells angrily running a hand over his bald head.

JJ stopped breathing for a second and shared a look with Will, Emily was pregnant and she never told them. A shrill scream from within the control center caused the team to enter, finding Garcia covering her mouth with tears in her eyes as she stared at the video in front of her. Looking at the video everyone let out their own gasps upon seeing the chaos on the inside. Four people were down; two were citizen a security guard and a banker. Next they saw one of the members of The Face Cards who was also shot, and then finally their eyes land on the last person who was down a man was pushing pressure on a wound on her stomach it was; Emily Prentiss.

“Damn it!” Derek yells slamming his hands against the wall. “We gotta get in there man!”

“I agree with Derek!” JJ yells before attempting to run out of the bus.

Will and Hotch quickly grab on to JJ as she tries to run out and go after Emily. Sharing a look they try and figure out what to do now.

“We can’t go in yet. We need to at least attempt to communicate with them.” Will says pulling JJ tighter against himself as they both fight back tears.

“Um guys.” Garcia says still staring at the screen.

They all look to the screen to see one of the robbers’ freaking out over the down robber.

“There is our way in. Rossi go out there and call the line.” Hotch suggests.

Everyone but Garcia leaves the bus and heads to the communication tent as Rossi calls into the bank.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

All three members of the Face Cards had taken off their masks the female reapplying lipstick as she looks at a camera. 

“Come on Ollie stay with me!” The only other male yells.

“C-Chris I’m sorry.” Ollie whispers.

“Oliver Danielle Stratton you stay with me!” Chris yells.

Sean continues looking down at Emily as he puts pressure on her wound, Ashley still sitting beside him quietly.

“Stay with us Emily.” Sean whispers as Emily’s eyes start to close.

“I’m finnne.” Emily slurs as she struggles to keep her eyes open.

Suddenly a shrill ringing reaches everyone’s ears and Chris quickly jumps up grabbing the phone.

“Who the hell's this?” He growls out.

“My name is David Rossi. I'm with the FBI. To whom am I speaking?” Rossi says hoping to get a name.

“All right, I want a doctor sent in, and then I want out of here.” Chris says quickly glancing at his brother.

“Well, we certainly can discuss that. Let the hostages go and we'll give you all the medical help you need.” Rossi says sharing a look with Hotch.

“I can't do that. I need the leverage.” Is all he gets in reply as Chris runs a shaking hand over his head.

“Alright then just send out the women and children.” Rossi tries to negotiate.

“He’s trying to negotiate.” Chris says to the woman.

Laughing the woman points her gun at a black girl. “Tell them to send in what we need and every minute wasted someone dies.”

“No wait shoot me not her. She’s just a child.” A black man states stepping in front of the little girl.

“No daddy!” The little girl yells just before the woman shoots the man.

“You heard the lady.” Chris says before hanging up.


	3. I Need a Medic

"We have just gotten news that the agent inside is female. There have been no attempts of communication between the bank robbers and the agents outside. The question I pose is if there is an agent inside why isn't she doing more to help the people inside? Why has she-" The news reporter is cut off.

The well-known voice of the press liaison of the BAU is heard from behind her. "What on earth do you-" JJ bellows as Hotch and Will catch up to her, pulling JJ aside not wanting anymore fuel to be added to the fire.

"Let me go, Will!" JJ ground out as she struggled against his grip.

“Not here JJ, I know what you want to say but this is not the time. We are the ones that broke her remember, they know who you are and the team you represent, all they need to do is look at your team and then they'll know who's missing and then we won't just have broken Emily, we might just get her killed." He warns keeping his voice low, as JJ starts to calm slightly.

“It’s okay. I’m good.” JJ says causing Will and Hotch to finally let go of her just as the reporter starts to talk again.

"Sorry about that everyone, now back to what I was saying. If there is an agent inside why isn't she doing more to help the people inside? Why has she been allowing these robbers to kill people right in front of her? Why isn't she doing anything to stop them? More importantly how could she just stand by and let these sick people do what they are doing unless she is working with them." The news reporter says causing the entire team to become angry.

"That stupid bitch!" JJ ground out as she made her way back to the control center allowing Hotch to deal with the news reporter.

"If anything happens to my agent because of something you have said, you won't have a career. You have also lost all privilege with regards to information from the BAU. All information another news channel will receive firsthand." with that Hotch made his way back to his team leaving the news reporter lost for words signaling the cameraman to turn the camera off.

Will quickly follows after the upset media liaison; he was upset as well how could that woman even say something like that? Catching up to JJ he pulls her into a hug as tears fill both their eyes. If anything happened to Emily they’d blamed themselves because today she would have stayed at home with JJ instead. Garcia was silent as she observed them before going back to work on figuring out who the people inside were, her computers were running two different searches: Recent attacks and facial recognition of the robbers. She was also watching the feed from the bank so she did not hear the hushed conversation coming from behind her.

"What do we do Will, she could die and it will all be because of us." JJ whispers as her tears begin to fall faster.

“I know Jayje but we gotta be optimistic. Our Em is a fighter and won’t go down until she has saved everyone that is in that bank.” Will says calmly even though there are tears in his eyes.

Outside of the control center Rossi and Hotch stood in the communications tent talking with Strauss. Derek was talking to Reid and trying to reassure him that Emily was going to be okay. Looking around the area the darker man did not see JJ or Will, deciding they must be in the control center he shrugged and walked that way. Entering the control center he stops when he sees JJ and Will crying, they didn’t deserve to cry after what they did to Emily. Growling he stomps over to them unseen by Garcia who was still concentrating on her computers.

"Why are you crying!? I don't think you have any right to be in tears. Not after what you have put her through!" He grounds out in a hushed tone.

Will looks towards Garcia making sure she didn't hear anything before looking back at Derek.

“What are you talking about? She is my friend.” JJ said slightly puzzled.

“She has told me what you've done to her, what the pair of you has done. You've both made it quite clear. Or is this all because she is pregnant?" Derek states not even trying to hide the disdain in his voice.

“We didn't know she was pregnant, and if you must know we only broke it off before Emily informed us that she-" Will's voice raised slightly as he spoke his temper rising the more he tried to explain.

"Yeah well you broke her. I can't even figure out how you could do that to her. She was happier than I had seen her since she had been back. But then I started to notice her sadness, and now she is.trapped inside of that bank with a gunshot wound to her stomach. She could fucking die and all you seem to care about is the fact that I know about your relationship?" Is Derek's reply as he gestures to the video feed where they see an unconscious Emily.

"Why are you doing this Morgan? I get that you are angry, but you have no right. Our private life has nothing to do with you. What has gone on between Emily and ourselves is our business. She is pregnant with Will's child. Henry's brother or sister. So I think we have every right to be upset and worried for her safety." JJ says her tears falling once again.

"Because you idiots need to realize that you have just lost the best woman that anyone would be lucky to have. Plus she is my best friend and I care about her, so I have the right to be in your business especially after what you did to her." He replies before glancing towards Garcia when she gasps.

JJ and Will freeze thinking she had heard their conversation, but Garcia doesn't give any indication that she has instead she is looking at one of her computers in shock.

"What did you find baby girl?" Derek asks quickly walking over to Garcia.

"Well my big black twelve-pack, I need you to go get boss-man, boy genius, and the grandparents of our team." Garcia states not looking away from her computers.

Nodding Derek rushes to the door of the control center, opening it he leans out and yells, "Hotch, we need you guys in here! Garcia found something!"

They rush into the control center and stop behind Garcia: Hotch is the first to speak.

"What have you got for us Garcia?" He asks looking at the screens surrounding the Tech analyst.

"Okay, well I was doing a facial recognition now that they aren't wearing those masks. I found a hit on the two males: brothers Chris and Oliver Stratton, they were arrested a few times for robbery and once for armed robbery. The Queen of Diamonds however, I can't find a thing about her. I have tried everything and I'm still getting zilch." Garcia says glancing back at the rest of the team and Will.

"That's why she is walking around like nothing is happening." Rossi says looking at everyone in the room.

"Wait where does she keep disappearing too?" Reid asks looking at the video feed as the Queen of Diamonds disappears into the back once again.

Garcia follows the Queen of Diamonds with the cameras as she enters a vault and stays there for a while before coming back out.

“Maybe she is just looking for a way out?” Strauss questions as she looks at the other members of the team.

“Where are we on the medic? We gotta get someone in there before this bastard decides to kill someone else.” Derek says looking straight at Hotch.

“We have an undercover fed that has medical training going in. He will be going in soon.” Hotch says before they leave the control center leaving Garcia to her computers.

Walking over to the communications tent they meet the man who will be going in as a medic. That’s when Rossi is signaled to call Chris again. The phone rings twice before it is picked up and Chris’ voice is heard.

“Chris this is Agent Rossi we talked on the phone before. We have a medic and will be sending him in now.” Rossi says before signaling the medic to head for the bank.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris quickly hung up the phone before heading towards the doors of the bank, dragging one of the hostages with him. Once he has checked the medic over making sure he was carrying no gun or anything else he pushes him to where his brother is laying.

“Ollie the medic is here. He is going to fix you!” Chris says kneeling next to his brother.

Kneeling down the medic starts checking over Ollie, which is when he realizes the blood surrounding Ollie. Looking over at Chris he says what could possibly trigger Chris’ rage.

“Sir, he has lost a lot of blood. I will do everything I can but," he paused slightly. "I'm not sure he will make it. We need to get him to the hospital.” The medic says nervously.

“No! What’s your name?” Chris asks trying to keep his cool.

“My name is Daniel Grey. I am going to do everything I can but sir I don’t know if he will make it. Let me check the other victims in here as well please?” Daniel says looking Chris in the eyes.

“Yeah go check them quickly then get back to my brother or I will kill you.” Chris was becoming weary of the medic.

Quickly walking over to Emily he kneels down next to Sean to check over her wound, sighing in relief when he notices that the bleeding has stopped. Although Emily has lost a lot of blood she would be fine. Daniel quickly cleans and then bandages her wound before grabbing his bag and checking the others only to realize he was too late to help, he moves quickly so he could give his full attention to Ollie and Chris.

“All but one of them is dead. Let me get your brother some help." Daniel pleaded as he started putting pressure on the wound with a gauze pad.

Emily looks up at Sean with a sad smile as he moves her into a sitting position before sitting next to her with an arm wrapped around her and an arm wrapped around Ashley.

“Thank you.” She whispers to Sean before reaching over and squeezing Ashley’s hand.

“It was nothing Emily. You saved my life, so I thought I could save yours.” Sean replies smiling at her before pulling Ashley closer to him.

The Queen of Diamonds walks back into the room and looks around noticing only one of the wounded has survived so far. Walking over to Chris she grabs his arm and pulls him away from the medic taking care of his brother.

“What is it?” Chris asked agitatedly.

“We have to ask for more than just a stupid medic to save your idiot brother if we want to get out of here.” She grounds out looking around the room.

“We will after the medic saves my brother. What should we ask for?” He asks catching her attention once again.

“An SUV and a private jet to Chad.” Is all she says before walking away.

Chris sighs as he walks back over to where Daniel is hooking Ollie up to a portable heart-monitor. The monitor wasn’t picking up a heartbeat and Ollie was no longer moving.

“What’s going on? What is that thing?” Chris asks angrily looking at Daniel.

“It’s a portable heart-monitor but it doesn’t seem to be getting anything.” Daniel replies nervously. “I’m sorry sir but he is dead.”

“God damn it! This is your fucking fault!” Chris yells pulling out his gun.

Daniel goes to reach for the gun hidden in his bag only to fall dead as a bullet pierces through his skull. Nobody has noticed anything going on where Emily is sitting with Ashley and Sean. The brunette was hiding her gun and badge in the diaper bag before writing quick notes to all of her team members and Will. She quickly places the notes in the bag sharing a look with Ashley before Ashley places the bag in the stroller, just as Chris picks up the now ringing phone.

“What do you want!?” Chris grounds out his hands now shaking badly.

“Chris, I am sorry for your loss I am. Listen to me, send out the women and children and we will get you whatever you want.” Rossi says after sharing a look with the others standing with him.

“Okay okay. I want an SUV, a jet set to travel to Chad, and I want the fucking cop that killed my brother sent in here. I will be keeping the injured bitch. ” He replies before hanging up. “All of the women and children get out of here now before I change my mind. Except you.” He says pointing at Emily.

“Not like I can go anywhere anyways.” Emily replies sarcastically.

The women quickly gather the children and rush out following SWAT members to safety, before Ashley reaches the team and grabs her diaper bag.

“I was told by Emily to give this stuff to you guys.” She says handing over the badge and gun, plus the notes to each individual person.


	4. Chapter Three

Previously:  
Nobody has noticed anything going on where Emily is sitting with Ashley and Sean. The brunette was hiding her gun and badge in the diaper bag before writing quick notes to all of her team members and Will. She quickly places the notes in the bag sharing a look with Ashley before Ashley places the bag in the stroller, just as Chris picks up the now ringing phone.

“What do you want!?” Chris grounds out his hands now shaking badly.

“Chris, I am sorry for your loss I am. Listen to me, send out the women and children and we will get you whatever you want.” Rossi says after sharing a look with the others standing with him.

“Okay okay. I want an SUV, a jet set to travel to Chad, and I want the fucking cop that killed my brother sent in here. I will be keeping the injured bitch. ” He replies before hanging up. “All of the women and children get out of here now before I change my mind. Except you.” He says pointing at Emily.

“Not like I can go anywhere anyways.” Emily replies sarcastically.

The women quickly gather the children and rush out following SWAT members to safety, before Ashley reaches the team and grabs her diaper bag.

“I was told by Emily to give this stuff to you guys.” She says handing over the badge and gun, plus the notes to each individual person.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Nobody knew how to react until Garcia walked out of the control center and was handed a note as well. Each person took a second to read their note from Emily. By the time they had read the notes tears had begun to form in their eyes.

Rossi, you are the father I never had and I love you for it. - Em

Strauss, you take care of Rossi, Thank you for giving me a second chance. - Em

Reid, I love you like you are a little brother. Stay strong boy genius. - Em

Pen, you just keep being your amazing and beautiful self. - Em

Hotch, this isn’t your fault. Thank you for always being there. Take care of your boy. – Em

Derek, you are the best friend anyone could ever ask for. If I don’t make it through this take care of them. I love you Derek. – Em

JJ, I knew the day I met you that I loved you. Even though you hurt me I forgive you. Take care of Henry. I love you and I want you to know I'm pregnant. - Em

Will, you know how they say everything happens for a reason? I think fate wanted JJ and I to meet and fall in love with you. You, Jayje, and Henry mean the world to me. Whatever I did to make you both leave me I’m sorry. I love you and no matter what happens, I forgive you. One more thing, I’m pregnant. - Em

Ashley watched them all as they read their notes noting the reactions of JJ and Will. She had one more thing to do for Emily before she could leave. Walking over to JJ and Will she whispers so only they can hear. “Emily told my husband and I of your relationship and what happened. My advice is when you get her out of there you fight your damn hardest to show that woman you love her. I’m just hoping she didn’t lose that baby.” 

With that said Ashley pushed her son's stroller over to the ambulance where they are both able to be checked over by the paramedics. JJ and Will looked at each other as they thought about what Ashley has said to them both. They walked back over to the team feeling unsure about what to do about Emily.

"I'm going in." Will says looking around at everyone before allowing his eyes to reach JJ's.

"No! You can't go in there Will." She says shaking her head.

"I will not stand by and watch anyone else die. Emily is in there alone and injured." His voice thick with emotion, his eyes begging for JJ to understand.

The rest of the team stood back quietly observing the argument when a loud voice comes from behind all of them.

“Why in the hell didn’t anyone think to tell me that my daughter was being held hostage in a bank!? I had to find out through my assistant after she watched the news and realized Emily was the only agent missing.” Ambassador Prentiss said although Hotch only caught the tail end of it.

The stern and firm voice dragged the team’s attention away from Will and JJ.

"This is all we need." Hotch mumbled slightly as he looked at Rossi. 

"When were you planning on notifying me that my daughter has been taken hostage? Or were you not planning on informing me?" Her eyes were solely focused on Hotch.  
"Ma'am, my priority right now is the people in that buil-" Hotch stopped as Elizabeth interrupted him. 

"And mine is my daughter, it's a good thing my assistant saw the news." Her voice held a tone of sarcasm as she spoke.

“We are doing everything we can ma’am. Right now we need to figure out how to get everyone out of there alive.” He says stressing the word everyone.

Sighing Will looked back to JJ while Hotch dealt with Emily’s mother. Elizabeth knew about their relationship and that it had to be kept quiet from the team but they didn’t know if Emily told her about the break-up. JJ stares at Will waiting on him to tell her what he is thinking.

“Cher, I just think it would be a good idea if I went in there.” His eyes were pleading with her to understand.

“I know you do Will. But think about Henry, do you want me to tell him his daddy isn’t coming home?” JJ whispers as tears fill her eyes just thinking about losing both Will and Emily.

Before anything else can be said the phone set up in the communication tent rings. Rossi pushes answer and everyone holds their breath as Rossi speaks.

"Hello?" He asks not quite sure what was going on, since Chris had never initiated the contact before.

"Andrew Barker." He said as soon as Rossi had answered the phone, his voice trembling as he spoke his name. It was a different man. 

Suddenly there was a thunderous pop like a crackling of thunder that echoed through the phone. The sound causing them to jump slightly as they stare at the phone. The gunshot sounded as if it happened right next to the phone. Unknown to the team members outside, Andrew Barker was shot while the phone was still to his ear.

“This will happen every ten minutes until you send in the man that killed my brother.” Chris said cutting the call before anyone had chance to respond.

Hotch ran a hand through his hair before turning toward his team. “We need to talk about a plan. We can’t just go running in there is that understood?” After getting nods from everyone he looks to Reid as the genius pulls out blue prints of the bank, laying it across the back of a police car. “We are going to figure out a plan of entry, and then we will plan out our teams before we enter the building.” 

With that said they all begin talking about their plans while Ambassador Prentiss sits in the communication van with Strauss and Garcia. Reid is pointing to a place on the map and talking to the team when JJ notices Will walking towards the bank.

“What is he doing?” She mumbles before moving to go around Derek. “Will! Will! WILL!!!!” She yells as he continues to walk towards the bank.

JJ goes to follow only to have Derek, Reid, Rossi, and Hotch grab onto her. She continues fighting against them as they lose visual of Will before everyone freezes at the sound of two shots being fired. This is when her struggling becomes even harder as she kicks and hits at the men before breaking down in Reid’s arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily winces as she tries to sit up more her stomach throbbing in pain. She smiles gratefully as Sean helps her to sit up leaning her against the counter. 

“You okay?” The concern in his voice was welcoming to Emily.

“I’ll be better once this is all over.” She tries to hide her pain as she looks at him.

Sean sighs somehow knowing she isn’t going to give him anything looking around the area he sees that the medic’s bag is not too far from them. Thinking he can get to it and back to Emily without being seen he goes to move only to stop at the hand on his arm.

“Don’t do it. I’m fine.” Emily says just as Chris walks over to the phone.

“You come here!” He yells to a man standing next to Sean.

The man quickly walks over and stands in front of Chris.

“When I hand you the phone you state your name do you understand?” He says roughly.

He dials the number before handing it to the young man.

"Hello?" Is heard on the other end.

"Andrew Barker." He said as soon as Rossi had answered the phone, his voice trembling as he spoke his name.

Not giving anyone chance to react, he places the gun against the young man’s temple pulling the trigger. Emily couldn’t look away even as she began to feel sick. An innocent man had just killed for no reason and it broke her heart. 

“This will happen every ten minutes until you send in the man that killed my brother.” Chris said cutting the call before anyone had chance to respond.

Emily closes her eyes as a shooting pain goes through her entire body, she had a feeling she wouldn’t be making it out of this today. 

“Emily, take a deep breath and let it out slowly.” Sean whispers in her ear.

Doing as Sean said, she breathes in deeply before letting it out slowly. The man to the left of her was giving her bad vibes as he stood near them watching them as if he was in on the plan. She opens her eyes suddenly and looks to Sean trying to convey with her eyes what she is afraid to voice with the man so close to them. She could see by the look on his face that he didn’t know what she was trying to convey.

“Emily, tell me about JJ and Will.” He says noticing her eyes starting to close.

Emily smiles opening her eyes to look at Sean. “JJ and I got together first, I was new on the team and she was the first person I spent a long time with. It was so we could go over the rules and expectations, then we had a case where we met Will and both fell for him. They are both amazing and I love them so much but they left me. What hurts the most about everything is I love little Henry as if he’s my own but he’s not mine he’s theirs. They didn’t even tell me about him I found out with the team and it hurt so much, sometimes I wish I had really died.” She rambles on the pain making her words flow freely.

“What do you mean you wish you really died?” He asks cautiously wrapping an arm around her as she leans against him.

“He found me and I didn’t want him to hurt my family. I was so stupid and I went after him but he won. He always wins, but I protected my family.” She mumbles tiredly as she closes her eyes her body becoming weaker.

“Stay awake Emily.” Sean whispers shaking her gently.

“I’m so tired.” Her words were becoming slower.

“I know but you need to stay awake for JJ and Will.” He says looking up as Chris heads their way.

“You stand up. When I give you the phone you tell them your name.” He says to the man next to Emily.

He dials the number but stops from hitting call upon seeing Will walking up to the door. Putting the phone down, jumping over the dead body of the medic. That was when the Queen of Diamonds came back smiling as she reapplied her lipstick. Sean quickly lunged for the medic’s bag without them seeing and pulled it closer to him and Emily. 

“What’s your name?” Chris asks staring at Will.

Will looks around the room quickly spotting Emily as his heart breaks, seeing how weak and pale she was. “William Lamontagne Jr.”

“Will.” Emily whispers sleepily before flinching as two loud gunshots fill the air around them.


	5. Oh Gods No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone knows it repeats a part because it is from two different times. The present and then the future. When Rossi decides to call again.

Will groans as he lays on the cold tiled floor, suddenly a man is standing over him and pulling him across the floor slowly. His pain elevates the more he is dragged. Finally the man stops dragging him and sits him up next to Emily. Looking at her, he sees that her eyes are glazed over from the pain and blood loss, her skin is now a pale white, her skin shimmers as the light reflects off the sweat, as her body fights to stay alive.

“Em’ly.” He mumbles breathing out in pain as the man beside him starts unbuttoning his shirt to check his wound.

Emily’s eyes meet his as she stares at him in confusion. “Will? But you’re not ‘sposed to be ‘ere.” She slurs the blood loss finally catching up to her.

Wincing at the pain in his shoulder as the guy cleans his wounds; Will reaches out to Emily with his uninjured arm smiling gratefully at Sean when he moves Emily into his arm. Emily curls up to Will closing her eyes at the pain in her stomach. Upon seeing this Sean searches through the medical bag and finds two Oxycodone pills.

“Emily, I am going to give you and Will a pain pill each it will help with the pain. We don’t have anything for you to drink so you can take it though.” He says handing Will one pill and placing the other on Emily’s lips.

Emily slowly opens her mouth before slowly swallowing the pill, leaning against Will she finally feels safe again. The guy wrapping up Will’s arm finally finishes cleaning and wrapping up his shoulder.

“Where’d you learn to do that?” Will asks him as he moves his injured arm to rest across his stomach.

“I’m an Ex-Marine we had to help each other somehow. Names Matthew Downs.” He replies as he looks around the room quickly.

“Thank you.” Will replies as he gently tightens his hold on Emily almost afraid she will disappear.

“Damn it Izzy this is all wrong! What are we going to do!?” Chris says in an outrage.

“I don’t know you’re the idiot that shot a cop.” She replies calmly.

“He killed my brother!” he was becoming sick of her attitude towards him.

“I know this you idiot! But you were dumb enough to shoot a cop. Why haven’t they given us our demands?” She grounds out glaring at Chris.

Emily was feeling a bit more coherent and upon hearing the name Izzy she looks towards a camera and mouths it a few times knowing her team will see her. Will looks around the bank and thinks of something before looking to Sean.

“Hey, man my team is outside and they are going to try and get the male to doubt his partner.” He whispers as Emily moves away from him.

Sean nods and Will quickly whispers his plans to Emily, Sean, and Matthew just as the phone rings; Chris immediately walks over and answers.

“Where are the things I demanded!?” He growls out in frustration.

“You have shot a cop and a fed now.” Rossi says.

“What there was no fed here.” He replies in confusion.

“That woman leaning against the man you shot is a pregnant fed.” Rossi replies.

“You’re lying man!” He was freaking out this was more than they had planned.

“Her name is SSA Emily Prentiss. You’re partner shot her and if either of those two die you will be locked away for a long time.” Rossi says finally getting a reaction out of Chris.

“You’re wrong man!” He shouts.

“You know my favorite card in poker, Chris?” Rossi asks changing the subject.

“What’s that?” He asks getting even more frustrated.

“The wild card.” Is all he gets in reply.

“I don't believe in wild cards. They dumb down the game.” He states leaning against the counter.

“Well, I couldn't agree with you more, but, uh, in this case, you're the one that's dumb.” Rossi replies trying to get a rise out of Chris.

”Is this your new negotiation tactic, insulting me?” He was beginning to become annoyed again.

“Oh, it's not a tactic. It's a fact. Didn't you wonder why you got caught, what went wrong when you did everything right? We got a message from someone in the bank before you started shooting.” Rossi says.

“Impossible.” He didn’t believe a word Rossi was saying.

“Now, I know it wasn't you, and I'm hoping it wasn't your brother. So, who does that leave?” Rossi replies.

“You're lying.” He says as he looks towards The Queen of Diamonds as she watched him.

“Ask her.”

“Did you call the police?” He asks staring her down.

“Is that what they're telling you?” She replies with a laugh.

“That's not an answer.” He grinds out his trust in her starting to waver.

“Of course not. What do you think? They're trying to turn us against one another.” She says becoming defensive.

“Why would you even do that? Ollie's dead 'cause of that.” His anger was rising, if she really caused this then Ollie’s dead was her fault.

“I wouldn't. I'm trapped here, too.” She says calmly.

“Are you lying to me?” He asks as she walks closer to him.

“We've come too far for you to start doubting me now. Lost too much.” Stopping in front of him she touches his face looking him in the eyes. “Hey. Hey don’t let them tear us apart right as we're about to win.”

“If you do that, Ollie's death won't mean anything.” Rossi says hearing their conversation.

“Enough. I'm done talking to you.” He replies before hanging up the phone his doubt in his partner lingering.

“I’m going to go check and see if I missed anything. I’ll be right back.” She says before heading towards the vault again.

Will sees this as his and Emily’s chance standing up with the help of Matthew he walks over to Chris. “She’s lying to you man. She has another partner.”

“I don’t believe you.” Chris grounds out glaring at the cop who shot his brother.

“If you don’t believe me then look around where is she? You’ve shot two very important people a cop and a fed.” Emily says sarcastically as she finally gets the energy to stand.

“You two show me where she is then! Prove to me that you aren’t lying.” Chris says pointing his gun at Emily and Will.

Will nods and quickly wraps his uninjured arm around Emily supporting her as they lead him to the vault. As soon as they disappear around the corner Sean and Matthew start leading people out of the building quickly. When Will and Emily reach the vault with Chris they stand there quietly as the Queen of Diamonds exits the vault stopping in shock at seeing Chris and two of their hostages.

“What are you doing?” Chris asks angrily.

“I told you I’ve been looking for a way out.” She says calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hotch decided it was time to call someone who had helped them a long time ago. Someone who had helped them save Emily before, hopefully he could help them again.

“Hello?” Came a British voice from over the phone.

“Clyde Easter we need your help.” He says wishing it hadn’t come to this.

“Anything I can do to help a friend.” Clyde replies. “I’ve been watching the news so I know what is going on. What do you need?”

“Okay, so what's the significance of Chad?” He asks putting Clyde on speaker for everyone to hear.

“A 2008 coup attempt plunged them into political instability.” Garcia says from her place at her computers.

“They're currently in the middle of a civil war.” Clyde replies as he tries to rack his brain for information.

“There's gotta be more to it than that.” Rossi says really not liking how things were going.

“Our ghost wants to go to Chad. I'm figuring you're my best chance of finding out why.” Hotch states talking directly to Clyde.

“Chad? That's an odd choice. They're not exactly hospitable this time of year.” Clyde replies.

“They said they could fly themselves there. Nothing suggests that Chris would have that ability, so she must.” Morgan says joining in on the conversation.

“Hmm. Well, unfortunately, Interpol doesn't have many assets in that particular region in Africa. Maybe that's something that Prentiss could help me with when this is over.” Clyde says as he looks around his jet.

“Work for Interpol again?“ Hotch asks as he shares a look with Rossi.

“Not work, Hotchner. Run. You see, I've been promoted. So, the team's hers whenever she wants it.” Clyde replies calmly.

“It's a hell of a time to bring that up.” Morgan grounds out.

“Well, you know, in our line of work, there's never a good time. Ask her to think about it. Please?” Clyde replies.

“You find me a connection I can use and maybe I'll discuss it with her.” Hotch says before hanging up the phone.

JJ stood quietly staring at the video feed and watching Will and Emily’s interactions.

“These guys were too good to get caught, so why did they?” Rossi asks looking at the team.

“Somebody must have called to them off about a robbery in progress.” Morgan says leaning against one of the walls in the communication center.

“Actually, it was a text. D.C. added 911 messaging after the Virginia Tech students’ texts went unanswered during the massacre.” Garcia says looking at the team.

“Can you trace it, Garcia?” Strauss asks looking at the tech analyst.

“Yeah. The message was sent from a cell phone that is currently inside the bank and was registered to a Larry Phillips Jr.” she replies after a few minutes.

“Why does that name sound familiar?” Rossi asks.

“That's the name of one of the gunmen from the '97 North Hollywood bank shootout in California. So is this a homage?” Reid says as he racks his brain for more information.

“Guys that text was sent to the security feeds before entry.” Garcia says in a hurried tone.

“How is that possible? It didn't come from a hostage. It came from one of the robbers. She wanted us here.” JJ says as everything starts to click.

“Why instigate a hostage situation?” Morgan asks.

“What's a narcissist without attention? She thrives on it. She must have something bigger in mind. We need to separate Chris and the female to find out what that is. It's not going to be hard. They're already on edge.” Reid replies.

“It's more than the media outlets, sir. Anonymous international entities are hacking the feeds as well.” Garcia says before pausing.

“You were saying?” Hotch says.

“I was tagging I.P. addresses and someone hacked the surveillance cameras at 7 a.m. this morning.” She replies looking back to her computer.

“Was that how they shut down the cameras for entry?” Hotch asks.

“No, sir. This is an entirely different hack, one that's still receiving. Somebody else is watching.” She replies.

“Who?” JJ asks.

“Whoever it is she's dressing up for.” Morgan responds.

“I thought that was for the media. “ Strauss says looking at the team.

“The media didn't have eyes inside before today. But she dresses up every time.” Reid says his eyes widening before he walks over to the blueprints he hung up on the communication centers wall.

“Because someone is always watching. Her real partner, a fourth unsub.” Rossi says everything finally beginning to click.

“I doubt if she was forthcoming about this other partner to Chris.” Morgan says in an aggravated tone of voice.

“I think it's time we bring Chris up to speed.” Rossi says before leaving the communication center.

Upon getting to the communication center the phone only rings once before it is picked up.

“Where are the things I demanded!?” Chris growls out in frustration.

“You have shot a cop and a fed now.” He says knowing this was something neither unsub knew.

“What there was no fed here.” Chris replies in confusion.

“That woman leaning against the man you shot is a pregnant fed.” He replies his mind trailing to Emily.

“You’re lying man!” Chris was freaking out this was more than they had planned.

“Her name is SSA Emily Prentiss. You’re partner shot her and if either of those two die you will be locked away for a long time.” He says finally getting a reaction out of Chris.

“You’re wrong man!” Chris shouts.

“You know my favorite card in poker, Chris?” He asks changing the subject.

“What’s that?” Chris asks getting even more frustrated.

“The wild card.” Is all he says in reply.

“I don't believe in wild cards. They dumb down the game.” Chris states leaning against the counter.

“Well, I couldn't agree with you more, but, uh, in this case, you're the one that's dumb.” He replies trying to get a rise out of Chris.

”Is this your new negotiation tactic, insulting me?” Chris was beginning to become annoyed again.

“Oh, it's not a tactic. It's a fact. Didn't you wonder why you got caught, what went wrong when you did everything right? We got a message from someone in the bank before you started shooting.” He says calmly.

“Impossible.” Chris didn’t believe a word he was saying.

“Now, I know it wasn't you, and I'm hoping it wasn't your brother. So, who does that leave?” He replies.

“You're lying.” Chris says.

“Ask her.” He says sharing a look with Hotch, he then stays quiet as Chris speaks to the Queen of Diamonds.

“Did you call the police?”

“Is that what they're telling you?”

“That's not an answer.”

“Of course not. What do you think? They're trying to turn us against one another.”

“Why would you even do that? Ollie's dead 'cause of that.”

“I wouldn't. I'm trapped here, too.”

“Are you lying to me?”

“We've come too far for you to start doubting me now. Lost too much. Hey. Hey don’t let them tear us apart right as we're about to win.”

“If you do that, Ollie's death won't mean anything.” Rossi says hearing their conversation.

“Enough. I'm done talking to you.” Chris replies before hanging up the phone his doubt in his partner lingering.

Suddenly JJ walks out of the communication center. “Guys we’ve found something.” She says before rushing back in Hotch and Rossi quickly following her.

“What did you find?” Hotch asks his eyes immediately going to Garcia.

“No, not me. JJ found something.” Garcia replies.

They both look towards JJ, causing her to become nervous before pushing play a few minutes before the call.

“If you watch Emily she looks to be mouthing something. I had Garcia slow it down quite a bit and it looks like she is saying Izzy. Could that be our female unsub?” JJ says suddenly feeling unsure.

Just then a SWAT member showed up spewing something about hostages exiting this caused the team to finally use their plan of entering the building to get Emily and Will. Quickly getting their protective gear and guns they head towards the bank following slowly behind the SWAT team members. Reid and Hotch followed to members of the SWAT team as they went to the side door of the bank. Derek and JJ were following two members to the front doors. Strauss and Rossi had stayed back by the communication tent when they all noticed something strange. The low vibration made them pause, as they approached the bank. Stopping just as a pillar of smoke rises up, the door and windows exploding causing shards of debris to fly everywhere. The sheer force of the explosion causes them to become unsteady on their feet, placing their hands out on to the vehicles and to each other as the after-shock ripped through the street. Some of the team that was closer to the bank, fell to the ground, and could feel the vibrations of the explosion rippling across their bodies. It was like someone had slammed into them. Car alarms blaring, papers, and burnt pieces of money blew in the air before floating back to the ground. Creaking could be heard from the building which now lay half collapsed. Silence. The sound of the explosion had damaged their hearing for a few seconds the ringing sound over took everything that could be heard around them. It was so fast and so hard they almost didn't realize what had happened until it was over. Like a sucker punch. BAM and then it's gone.


End file.
